The invention relates to a method for analyzing samples of metal melts, wherein a sample is taken from a metal melt using a sampler having a sample chamber and which is constructed as an immersion lance. Further, the invention relates to a device for taking samples in metal melts, using a sampler having a sample chamber and which is constructed as an immersion lance, wherein the device may be particularly suitable for carrying out the method according to the invention.
In molten metal processes, particularly in the manufacture of cast iron or steel, regular analyses of the melt are necessary. For the economy of the process it is necessary thereby that the analyses can be carried out in the shortest possible time, in order to be able to regulate process guidance accordingly in a timely manner.
Sample analysis methods are known, for example, from European Patent EP 563 447 B1. Using the technique described there, the nitrogen content in metal melts can be determined. Similar devices and methods are known from European Patent EP 307 430 B1. Using the device described there, in particular, the hydrogen content in metal melts can be analyzed. International Patent Application Publication WO 2005/059527 A1 discloses analytical methods and devices for the metal melt, which work with single-use spectrometers. From U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,633 immersion probes for single use are known, with which temperature and oxygen content of metal melts can be determined. In Japanese patent application publication (Kokai) JP 3-071057 A a sampling device for steel melts is described, in which the sample is taken with the aid of an immersion lance, wherein the sample during withdrawal of the lance from the metal melt is brought into a hermetically sealed chamber. From German published patent application DE 33 44 944 A1 it is known to take samples, to transport them to analytical laboratories and to conduct the analysis there. Furthermore, a spectroscopic investigation of metallurgical immersion probes is known from German published patent application DE 32 00 010 A1. Here, in particular, the sample is maintained under vacuum or inert gas atmosphere, in order to prevent oxidation of the hot sample.